


The Hamptons

by Iloveadabarba



Series: Private Practice 'verse [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Rafael meets Trevor's parents at their Hamptons Estate. During the Harvard years with a present day tag.





	The Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explore this pairing a little bit.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Self-indulgent writing.

Rafael had never traveled during spring break, at Harvard he would normally work extra shifts at the tailor shop. Rita and Trevor had convinced him that he deserved a break before they took the bar exam. 

They all went to the city so Rafael could visit his mother first. It had been been fun to allow his closest friends into his childhood home. They had slept in Rafael’s bedroom like a pile of puppies and not soon to be lawyers. Rafael’s mother loved the company. She dotted on Rita and Trevor and fussed at Rafael when he wasn’t attentive enough to his guests. 

After a few days with Lucia they traveled to the Hamptons to spend a few days with Trevor’s parents. The drive from New York to the Hamptons was a pleasant one. Short enough to enjoy each other’s company and not feel the need to quiz each other on their pending bar exam. 

Trevor explained to him that the Langan's’ had big parties throughout the year, spring break was no exception. Trevor insisted that they would be able to relax during the day and make great connections at the parties. 

Rafael would describe the home as grand, something out of a dream. It was multilevel and seemed to stretch on forever. It was a white with beautiful black trim. It was located on prime Hampton real estate with beach access. 

They walked up to the door and it was opened by the butler. Rafael couldn’t help but stare at the man’s uniform. People still had butlers? The foyer of the home was bigger than most apartments Rafael had lived in. His initial thought was that the entryway was cold, not in temperature but in design. Every display was picture perfect, filled with art but no personal pictures. 

The Langan’s greeted Rita and Trevor with hugs. 

Mr. Langan was taller than his son. He was dressed in a navy suit with a bright yellow tie. Mrs. Langan, was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress, she was a closer to Rafael’s height and looked no more than fifty. She must have had Trevor right at the end of her days in law school. She looked at Rafael suspiciously. 

“This is my friend, Rafael Barba.” Trevor introduced. 

Mr. Langan shook his hand with a friendly smile while Mrs. Langan just nodded at her son’s introduction. 

“Barba? Is it Italian?” she asked. 

“No, ma’am. My grandparents are from Cuba.” Rafael tried to keep his face neutral as he saw a change in Mrs. Langan’s face. 

“Ah,” was her only response. 

“And my people are from Ireland.” Rita said with a chuckle. Rafael shot her a pointed look. The tension was dispersed as everyone laughed. 

“Let me show you to your rooms.” Trevor announced. 

“Oh, Trevor, I only prepared a room for Ms. Calhoun. I didn’t know you were bringing another….friend.” 

Rafael felt his face heat up. He knew it was a stupid idea to accept Trevor’s offer of a relaxing spring break in the Hamptons. He wondered how much it would cost to get a taxi to the Bronx. 

“Oh, in that case Rafael can stay in the pool house with me.” 

“Well then.” If possible, Mrs. Langan’s lips pursed tighter, “Your father and I will get Rita settled. Our guests will be here soon. All your favorites are being served for dinner, love.” 

“Thanks, Ma.” Trevor gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. He then grabbed Rafael’s duffle bag from him. Rafael wanted to protest and take his bag back but he could feel all eyes on him. 

“Follow me, Rafi.” Trevor grinned. 

Rafael followed Trevor through the mansion and outside. The pool was large and the view of the beach was beautiful. Rafael’s loved the sound of the waves. 

Rafael wasn’t sure what to expect of the pool house. He hoped Trevor wasn’t too disappointed about having to share close quarters in his family home especially after two days on sleeping on the floor. 

“Sorry, there isn’t a room for you. Lots of friends come for Mom’s dinners. But I swear I told her both you and Rita were coming.” 

“It’s fine.” Rafael said quickly. 

The pool house had several rooms that included a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom had a king sized bed and the design looked more like a hunter’s cabin than a pool house. 

“I was going through a phase when I did the interior.” Trevor explained. 

“You wanted to kill cute furry things?” Rafael inquired, eyebrows raised, as he spotted what looked like a taxidermy fox on a bookcase shelf. 

“I wanted to feel masculine.” Trevor mummered. 

Trevor was very open about his sexuality at Harvard. He didn’t hide his boyfriends and no one seemed to mind. Rafael wondered if Trevor’s wealth and privilege helped avoid surtiny from their peers. But Rafael could imagine a younger Trevor Langan trying to come to terms feeling off from his peers. Trevor never mentioned his youth, expect to explain what schools he attend. The poshest private schools money could buy. 

“Here,” Trevor placed Rafael’s duffle on the bed, “You take the bed, the couch in the front room is big enough for me.” 

Rafael felt his cheeks heat up again. “No, I couldn’t take your bed from you.” 

Trevor seemed confused by Rafael’s statement. 

“Of course you can. You are my guest.” Trevor reasoned. Apparently, Trevor Langan had a subscription to the Lucia Barba school of hosting. 

Rafael simply stared at him, crossed his arms and hope his glare told Trevor that wasn’t happening. 

“Ok, ok. We can share.” Trevor compromised. “We should go greet guests as they arrive!” 

The other guests ranged from lawyers, judges, politicians, authors and a few celebrities. Rita seemed to fit in perfectly with them. They talked about subjects Rafael had no clue about. Only when the subject of law came up did he feel any confidence. 

The party started with drinks. This was the easy part of the party. People traveled between the patio and living room freely. Rafael himself parked himself on a couch and tried to remain out of the way. 

Rafael couldn’t avoid the sneer of Mrs. Langan. She looked at him as if he was dirt. Rafael hoped that he was projecting something that wasn’t really there. 

At dinner, tables were set up outside fitting about eight people to a table. Rafael had almost objected when Trevor insisted he and Rita sit with him and his family. Rafael could sense that Mrs. Langan probably didn’t want him at her table. 

Dinner was going smoothly when she asked, “So Rafael, where do you normally vacation?” She sipped her wine gingerly as she waited. Her cheeky tone was very similar to when he first spent time with Trevor. 

“Well, my mother raised me on her own so we’ve never been on one outside of the city.” Rafael explained. 

Some of the guests looked like they felt sorry for him. Rafael found he didn’t mind the pity, it was better than the disdain from Trevor’s mother. 

“Ah, a single mother. That seems to happen a lot in the Hispanic community, is that correct, Rafael?” She rolled the R of his name, clearly emphasizing the ethnic nature of it. 

Rafael gluped. He felt everyone staring at him. It was in that moment that he realized all the guests were white even the ones not at the Langan's table. 

“It is common in many communities.” Rafael stated. Rita looked surprised that Rafael was so calm. She opened her mouth to speak but Rafael cut her off. 

“My father abandoned us. That is something no one can plan for. They only shame in being a single mother is people’s unwillingness to help.” 

“Um, I suppose you mean a government handout.” Mrs. Langan retorted. 

“Cheryl.” Mr. Langan said lowly. 

“No, I mean community involvement. After-school programs. Many people can’t afford to send their children to music lessons or dance classes. Access to the affordable childcare would greatly help working, single mothers who aren’t looking for a handout.” Rafael had more to say but this time Rita interrupted. 

“Rafael’s mother, Lucia, is a principal at a public school. I admire her strength and dedication to our future generation. She was a wonderful host while we were in New York.” she added. 

The other guests made sounds of approval. 

“You are right, Rafael.” Mr. Langan said, “I don’t understand why people are so against programs that encourage youth of all socioeconomic backgrounds.” 

Rafael grinned at the sour expression on Mrs. Langan’s face. Mr. Langan, Rafael gathered, was much kinder than his wife. 

“No politics!” Ironically, the politician yelled, “Trevor, how is law school going-” 

Trevor became the center of the conversation. Rafael was grateful for it. 

When all the guests had left and it was time to sleep, Trevor showered while Rafael changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed. He hoped he would be asleep when Trevor climbed in. Rafael didn’t feel the bed dip, but he did feel the shift of the blankets. 

“Rafi? You awake.” Trevor whispered. 

“Yes.” Rafael groaned. 

“I’m sorry that my mom has been kinda...rude. She doesn’t like it when I bring home male guests.” Trevor explained. 

Rafael flipped himself over to face his friend. He was thankful the room was dark because Trevor wasn’t wearing a shirt. He could make out the firm lines on his chest. The bastard obviously worked out. 

“She does realize we are just friends.” Rafael raised his body up a bit, “Is it my race she doesn’t like? Or that I’m poor?” Rafael asked genuinely. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Trevor answered quietly, “There wasn’t much diversity in my childhood. I think she is afraid of anyone that is different. I… I have been spending less time with my parents, you know, college, now grad school. I find we have less and less in common.” 

Rafael’s response was caught on his tongue. He didn’t want to criticize Trevor’s parents, they were a product of their wealth and generation. Was that a legitimate excuse? Rafael didn’t think so but he didn’t see any reason to take it out on Trevor. 

“Maybe she thought I was too good looking to be friends with her giant lump of a son.” Rafael chuckled. He didn’t see the pillow coming before it hit him in the face. 

“Hey!” Rafael called out. 

The two grown men giggled. 

“Goodnight, Rafael.” 

“Goodnight, Trevor.” 

Rafael slept well in the firm bed with soft sheets. He had even drooled a bit on his pillow which indicated to him that he had slept heavily. 

His first conscious thought was that he felt a bit warm. He moved his hands to his stomach that was particularly warm. His felt large hands wrapped around his waist then he noticed the steady breath right behind his ears.  
Oh. God. Thankfully his body hadn’t responded yet. He gently moved out of Trevor’s gasp, grabbing his pillow and making his way to the couch. 

It was better this way. 

He glanced out the pool house window and noticed Mrs. Langan pacing the length of the pool and smoking. 

He looked at himself. His hair was tousled but hs pajamas were presentable. It was a pair of blue silk pjs that Trevor had gotten him for his birthday. 

He exited the pool house. “Mrs. Langan, can I help you? Do you need me to wake Trevor?” 

She seemed startled when he spoke. She was dressed for the day even though the sun was barely up. She was wearing a smart grey skirt and rich floral top. Her hair and makeup was immaculate. 

“No. I was just thinking.” she muttered, taking a drag from her cigarette. “Do you smoke?” 

“Yes, when I’m stressed.” he confessed. 

“Are you Catholic?” 

“Yes, I was raised Catholic.”

“Do you want a family…” Mrs. Langan was holding his gaze. “Forgive me. I… I am very curious about Trevor’s...boyfriends. He brings them home but never introduces them as such.” she explained, “I don’t think I would mind as much if he was honest with us. I don’t like him pretending to be one person here and then to hear stories of him at school.” 

Trevor Langan was quite a spectacle at Harvard. He had no doubt things got back in such a tight knit society. 

“Mrs. Langan, I am not Trevor’s boyfriend. We are just friends, I assure you.” He felt a flush of shame come over him. He shouldn’t have to explain himself to this woman. He was dreading her sigh of relief, one that would say, Thank the Lord my son isn’t with someone like you, but the sigh never came. 

“Mmm, of course not. You are much more respectable than those frivolous lads he brings. Harvard man for undergrad and law school. Trevor didn’t get in Harvard the first time.” 

Rafael grinned, Trevor had never told him that. 

“Well, since I am not a boyfriend, do I no longer hold your disdain?” Rafael inquired. 

She laughed, “Yes, yes, I apologize for my aggression last night. I… my life has been quite insular.” 

Rafael didn’t doubt that. “Well, we could talk. That’s how Trevor and I became friends. It seemed like we had nothing in common but after a few conversations we realized we did.” 

She smile was soft, “Are you sure you aren’t dating my son? You seem quite fond of him.”

Rafael thought about their dinner where he had walked out, refusing a ride from him. Trevor had been seeing a model a week later, the same week Trevor apologized in the library to Rafael. He could take a hint. He had missed his shot. 

“I am fond of him.” 

Years later….

Rafael sighed. He was awake first as usual. He felt Trevor’s warm breath on his neck. He moved his body back and contently moaned as his body lined up with his boyfriend’s. 

He gasped sharply as he felt Trevor’s lips behind his ear. The kisses traveled to Rafael’s neck. Rafael turned his head so their lips met. 

“Good Morning.” Trevor mummered. 

Rafael shifted in the bed, turning his body to face Trevor. He grabbed Trevor’s face in his hand and kissing him deeply, his tongue teasing at Trevor’s lips. 

The knock on the door, made Rafael back away, huffing in frustration. 

“Boys, breakfast will be on the table in ten minutes!” 

They listened as Mrs. Langan’s footsteps left the bedroom door and disappeared down the hall. 

They both laughed. 

“She does realize we are both almost fifty.” Rafael stated. 

“Your mother treats us the exact same way.” Trevor repiled. 

The pair quickly got out of bed and dressed casually before heading down to the kitchen, where breakfast was set on the table. 

Eggs, a variety of breakfast meats, and even a few warmed tortillas on each plate. 

Rafael couldn’t stop smiling. Mrs. Langan was about to start pouring the coffee and Rafael could see her hands shaking a bit. 

“Please, let me.” he rushed over to her and gently took the coffee pot from her. “Sit, I’ll bring your coffee to the table.” 

“Oh, thank you, Rafael.” 

Trevor and his mother sat at the table, Rafael could hear them talking case law and recent events. Rafael listened as she mentioned a her women’s group efforts to get teacher pay increased. She may be on her way to eighty but she was not slowing down. 

The Hamptons home was much cozier than the first time Rafael visited. Before there had been art in every corner, now it was a mixture, beautiful local art and family photos. 

“I was excited to hear you and Trevor are going into a law practice together. Your father would be so proud of your Trevor.” 

Rafael watched as Trevor leaned over and grabbed his mother’s hand in his. His face was tight and unshed tears in his eyes. 

When they reunited, Rafael had been dealing with his own drama with the ADA’s office. He didn’t learn till later than the reason Trevor had been looking to start his own firm was the unexpected death of his father. Since then he dived completely into the idea of starting their own firm. 

He carefully balanced the coffee bringing it to the table. 

“I am so happy you both choose to spend some time here this summer.” Trevor’s mother wore a kind, content grin. “I was hoping you were coming to visit to give me news….” 

“Everything is going well with the firm, Ma. Our offices are being decorated as we speak.” 

She sipped her coffee delicately before speaking again, “That’s not what I meant, Trevor. When are you going to make an honest man of your Rafael.” 

Rafael laughed as Trevor spit up the food he had been chewing on. 

“E-excuse me.” he coughed. 

Rafael extended his hand and patted his boyfriend’s back. 

“With the firm and our relationship, we are just taking everything one step at a time.” Rafael answered. 

“I am just so happy that you found each other.” she confessed. “I know our first meeting was a bit rough.” 

She had changed so much since then. Rafael had too. He had many regrets but he wasn’t going to hold a grudge against the mother of the man he loved. 

“Things change, people change-” 

“Thank God.” 

Rafael gave Trevor a glare. He softened his expression and continued to talk, “I am happy to be back in your home...as a welcome guest.” 

Rafael felt Trevor’s hand on his thigh. 

Rafael never thought he would like the Hamptons but with Trevor anything was possible.


End file.
